


they say we're losers and we're alright with that (kind of)

by aemsz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Hurt, Implied abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, being away, bestfriend goals, bestfriends, does have end plan though, go with the flow writing, in Australia but I don't live in Australia so be prepared for nonsense, narritive pov, problems at home, sorry for the plot twist, there will be a relationship don't know with who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aemsz/pseuds/aemsz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story told about a girl called Emma. She has four amazing friends, but sadly they are away a lot of the time and she really needs them home. They don't know that though.</p><p>A story about friendship (or more 
            </p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will get deeper into the feelings and thoughts of the character as the story goes a long, but we can't always see what's going on in her head all the time, as it has kind of a narritive point of view. Keeps us guessing though.......
> 
> First chapters will be kind of exploring her friendships with the boys.
> 
> also, English isn't my first language, so if something isn't right in my writing... tell me.

Emma ran down the stairs not fast enough for it to show how eager she was to get away, but not slow enough to hide that she was running away from something. When she was downstairs she went outside and quickly closed the door behind her. She took in one deep breath of fresh air, waited a second and then walked to the car that was standing in front of her house. Her smile grew wider as she got closer to the car. She could already hear the loud music coming from the car. Step by step she heard not only the music grow louder, but the voice singing along got louder as well. As she opened the car door she screamed 'MY POWER'S TURNED ON, STARTING RIGHT NOW I'LL BE STRONG. I'LL PLAY MY FIGHT SOOOOONG....'. Michael didn't look at her, put his sunglasses on, gave her her favourite drink from the local coffeeshop and started driving. He turned the music up even louder and said, with a voice dead serious 'Nobody will hear of this'. Emma let out a loud laugh, a laugh that wasn't heard often enough, and put her feet on the dashboard, completely relaxed with the company she was in. There was no time for small talk or catching up, they don't need that. There was only time for them singing along to their guilty pleasure songs at the top of their lungs, with massive arm movements and facial expressions included. It was their thing, it was their little bubble.

Today was the day that Emma got to accompany Michael to the hairdresser. It had taken her some hard convincing and a lot of whining. Nobody was ever allowed to come with him on his 'holy time', as he would call it. So Emma was proud, eyes shining with pride and endearment, when she was walking down the street with her best friend. She was still trying to have a say in which hair colour he would pick next. Michael chuckled, 'only if you get it with me'. She didn't answer, but looked up at her best friend, who is at least six inches taller than her. He was looking straight ahead, so he didn't see the doubt in her eyes and he definitely didn't see the worry and slight terror in her eyes.

Michael said he didn't pick the bright blue hair colour because it was Emma her favourite and Emma might believe him, but everyone else in the room knew better. They didn't even know the two friends, but it was clear to everyone they cared about each other a lot. Whilst Michael was getting his hair done Emma looked longing at the pictures of the people with all the bright hair colours. When Michael looked up at her, she looked away. She had to wait a while till Michael was done and she didn't care. She loved just being out and about, living. After a few minutes one of the hairdressers - The one Michael was talking to just a minute ago, but Emma hadn't noticed that, her eyes focussed on an article about Imagine Dragons. - sat down next to Emma. 'You know what', the hairdresser spoke up, 'not everyone has the right look for bright blue hair, but just like your friend over there... you could definitely rock it.' Emma blushed and the hairdresser could see the consideration in her eyes starting to form. 'I would love to brighten up your look. I could use a temporary hair colouring product, it will only stay in a couple of washes.'

That last comment by the hairdresser was how the two friends ended up walking through the streets together, both with bright blue locks. They also stopped for a blue ice cream, they couldn't stop themselves when they saw it had almost exactly the same colour as their hair. This moment couldn't pass by without them locking this happy moment in a window to memories. Emma looked at the picture with a huge smile on her face. There was so much colour in the picture; Michael and Emma their bright coloured hair, their Smurfs ice cream and, almost the brightest blue of all, Emma her glistering blue eyes. 

Emma declined the offer Michael made to drop her off at home. She got in a buss and walked the last ten minutes to get home. With every step she got closer to home you could see her eyes losing some of the glistering in her eyes she had in the picture. Exactly the reason why she took the picture. Her content smile disappeared from her face as she got on her front porch. She took one deep breath, waited a second and then opened the frontdoor.


	2. won't stop till my name's in lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash's turn now ;)

Emma closed her laptop. She sighed and relaxed on her bed. She had just ended a conversation on Skype with one of her best mates. She loved Skype. Her best friends weren't always in town, but even when they were in town, like now, they don't always have time to hang out together. Skype was the perfect solution, well as perfect as it can be to have your four best and only real friends overseas most of the time. 

Emma and Ashton were somehow able to talk about almost every subject they could think of in the half hour they talked, as half a word is enough to make the other understand. The first thing she saw when the webcam connection finally worked, was an applauding Ashton. He complimented her about how amazing her hair looked, joking about how her hair was the love baby of Michael and his' hair. She had 'his curls' and Michael 'his colour' now. She proudly put her hands through her hair and started wildly shaking her head as a respons. She then put her hands down on the other blue and somewhat purple parts of her body, not that Ashton knew that though. He saw her flinch, but knew better than to ask, knowing she will only brush it off. The subject was soon changed to something they both loved the most, music. They always send each other songs via Spotify and their Skype sessions were always filled with song reviews, discussions and appreciation.   
When a loud bang was heard downstairs Emma looked shocked, Ashton saw it. Emma brushed it off as just being surprised. Ashton wasn't surprised with the answer. They said goodnight after that.

After closing her laptop she laid down. She tried to be quiet. She didn't want to leave her bed and make any sounds. The sounds downstairs quieted down and continued as the soothing sound of mumbling. She took a deep breath, finding out she forgot to breath before. She liked it at home like this, quiet voices mumbling, talking, living. Made her feel at home, like she wasn't all alone. Emma lay in a black legging and her oversized 'Hemmings '96' shirt and figured that would be alright to sleep in. With the sound of the voices, almost louder than her worries she tried to fall asleep even though it was only nine in the evening on a Friday night.

Half an hour later Emma woke up out of her light sleep, because the door bell rang. She heard her parents talking and laughing with someone. After a few minutes she heard someone running up the stairs and saw someone bursting into her room. Her face went from scared, to relieved, to happiness, to confusion in the span of a second. Ashton laughed at her facial expressions. He was the one bursting into the bedroom wearing sweatpants and an oversized hoody, his curly hair pulled back in a messy bun. 'Time to get up sunshine, we don't have all night'. Emma responded by covering herself with blankets. She wasn't leaving her warm bed anytime soon. Ashton wasn't giving up that easy, 'no time for that, love', he said whilst jerking the blankets away from Emma. Emma was giving up that easy and asked a bit annoyed, 'where are we going then?', 'well, you sounded upset before, so I thought I'd help you lighten your mood'. Emma smiled, already opening her mouth to protest, 'No I will none of that, put on your shoes we are going to a gig'. Emma raised one eyebrow at him and gestured to her clothing. 'You look fi-ine, who cares anyway, it is dark there anyway. Look at what I am wearing' Ashton answered, followed by him copying Emma her dramatic hand gestures. 

Five minutes later they were saying goodbye to the rest of the Savèl household. Emma placed a kiss on her mothers cheek and followed Ashton out of the house. She wanted to make herself look a bit more presentable and grabbed the leather jacket which she knew was always behind the passenger seat of the car. Ashton put on her favourite song, really trying to make her feel comfortable and glanced her way with a fond look as he saw her performing the song in the passenger seat. 

They arrived at a place where new up-and-coming musicians start out. The curly friends (who both had their curls tucked away in a messy bun) found a place on an old sofa in the back of the room. The room was dark, with only the stage lit up as well as a few small spots on the bar. The place smelled like sweat, cigarettes and alcohol, but for Emma it smelled like passion, energy and excitement. Ashton left her alone for a minute to get some drinks and Emma relaxed on the sofa, feeling at home in this smelly, small, dark pub. When Ashton came back they drank their drinks in silence, both enjoying the music and atmosphere. They both knew enough about music to be judging about how loud the instruments and vocals were in comparison to each other, or about how sharp or tight the songs were played, or about countless of other little things. They didn't say anything though. That wasn't what this place was about. This place was the place to start the polishing of rough diamonds. That is why Emma comes here so much, the diamonds start shining brighter and brighter and Emma is fascinated by it. At some point they all leave though....

Ashton suggested she'd stay the night at his place, because it is way closer than her home. Emma didn't want to take the risk and said she'd rather sleep at home. Also said she didn't want to be a burden to him and that she will get home herself. She should've known better. Ashton chuckled and shook his head in disbelieve and then pointed to his car with a stern look on his face.

Emma was quiet when she walked through the front door. Her parents had a bedroom downstairs and she saw the door was shut. She tip toed up the stairs and walked straight to her bathroom. She could smell herself and didn't enjoy it anymore. The smell of cigarettes, alcohol and sweat without, passion, energy and excitement was just the smell of cigarettes, alcohol and sweat. She was still all hyped up and performed all of her favourite songs in the shower, without a sound off course. She was feeling care free and had a smile on her face as she acted out the songs. She out of the blue heard the doorknob move and her face filled with terror as she turned her head towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanting me to continue?
> 
> What is a good title?  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Who do you ship? 2/4
> 
> Ps. Talk to me on tumlr?  
> aems-way.tunblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is anybody reading this? 
> 
> I have an idea for the story. Which I love, but I don't know, maybe it is too focused on Emma?
> 
> But do I need to keep posting?

I am in doubt wether I should continue this story on here. Is anybody reading this? Does someone like it? Even if it is just one person who enjoys the story I will continue.

I know where I'm going with this (even if it is slow), but I love the slow beginning, where you get to see the different dynamics in the friendships. They all care for each other but their relations are on different levels and aspects.

Should I continue? Or nah?


	4. we were the kings and the queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyy it's ya home boy Calum!  
> (great summary I know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from the song 'Long live' by Taylor Swift

Tonight felt like a flashback. Emma and Calum sat on the bleachers of their old high school, cheering on the soccer team. As former athletes, soccer and volleyball, the schools sportsfields were their previous daily hang out spots. Even though they were now watching a game together instead of cheering each other on, the atmosphere hadn't changed in all those years. The atmosphere wasn't the only thing that had stayed the same. Their constant giggles, shouts of encouragement alternated with mumbles of critique, hysterical laughter because of inside jokes, tonight everything was the same as before. They were even dressed in the schools colors, go big or go home right? The team won with 3-2. The duo was sure it was because of their secret, lucky handshake. They had won some championships because of that handshake back in the day. (yeah right) After the game they went celebrating with the team, just like they never left.

Calum and Emma couldn't deny they had drifted apart in the last few years. Before the big change they were closest of all, almost inseparable even. They've noticed the drift themselves, but never really knew the reason for it. It may have been the distance, the experiences, the lack of sports. Maybe it was because their places in each others heart, as closest and dearest, were now occupied by other people. I think it is something else, as the light in Calum's eyes got brighter and brighter, the light in Emma's eyes was fading, to such an extend that their life lights were too far apart. They don't seem to notice it themselves, Calum too oblivious and Emma too scared to admit it.

Emma was the was one who reached out to Calum. After hanging out with Michael and Ashton, even though Ashton didn't really give her a choice (not that she minded), what kept her up at night was not seeing Calum. They hadn't spoken to each other eye to eye for over a month. Only once or twice in a group Skype session. At first work was always the problem, but Emma gave up after a while. Not because she didn't need Calum, but because she didn't want to be a burden to him. She had seen the twitter conversations, instagramposts and heard all the stories. She knew the boys had found new, and better friends. Little did she know Calum was having troublesome thoughts of his own. His fear has always been that when he left home, he would be forgotten by the ones he left behind. Emma not calling anymore was simply a conformation of his fears coming to life. But now they were close again, literally, figuratively not so close yet. Emma could almost feel his long, strong arms surrounding her, keeping her safe. Feeling the ghost of his arms around her, but without the weight, the warmth and the best friend, Calum, was excruciating. So she decided she would be selfish. Reach out to Calum, burden or no burden.

For now, that was enough for them to finally get some sleep after being in the same city for three days already, but feeling further away than ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters will probably get longer as the story goes on. As I said this is exploring the different friendships. I think every friendship has it own dynamic. Every relationship in the story is strong in certain aspects.
> 
> It's time for some Luke next chapter. Are there any friendship aspects you've missed? Things I should include?
> 
> ps. I know there's a typo in the textmessage :( autocorrect?

**Author's Note:**

> kinda short, testing the waters here...  
> Anyone wanting me to continue?
> 
> What is a good title?
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Ps. Talk to me on tumlr?  
> aems-way.tunblr.com


End file.
